Begining of Lionheart
by Lionheart86va
Summary: My original character's beginnings. He is based on an DBZ RPG character I created. I did not create Dragonball Z, so don't sue me.
1. Birth of a Warrior

Beginnings  
  
"Dad!"  
  
Faris Lionheart, an 8-foot former Sayjin soldier, looked up to see his only son running at him in a hurry. His son, Matthew Lionheart, was short for a Sayjin child of 10 years old, only 5 feet in height. But he made it up for it easily in intelligence. Already he had finished the equivalent of a high school degree. It was quite amazing how he could just read something and know the knowledge in seconds. The only problem was that he didn't do well in Yadratan History. It seemed to be the hardest subject for him, but he passed, barely. He was also great in combat weather it was hand to hand or with a sword. But he was still innocent, kind, and gentle. Faris worried about this, a gentle Sayjin warrior was unheard of and could probably get his son killed. "What is it," he yelled back.  
  
"The Elder said he wants to speak with you!"  
  
"Ok, tell him I'll be there in a little while."  
  
"Alright," Matt yells as he runs back. He was strong for his age as well. He was only 10, 000 below Faris' power level, which was 500,000, and 190,000 above his mother's power level, which was 300,000. His wife, Selene Lionheart, was possibly the last Sayjin female in the galaxy. In fact, they were probably the last Sayjins in the galaxy. It was a sad site, a once proud race almost wiped out to the point of extinction. All they could do now is live their lives and return honor to the Sayjin name. Faris pushed those thoughts aside and began his walk back to the Elder's house. The Elder, was the oldest Yadratan that was their leader. He was a wise being who had brought them in when they were in need. They owed him a lot, but he was just glad to teach Matthew their ways. It would be strange to see a Sayjin that was merciful.  
  
*********  
  
"You wanted to see me," Faris asked the Elder as he entered the room.  
  
"Yes," the Elder stated in a baritone voice that seemed to radiate wisdom and authority. "Matthew seems to be doing well in his studies and training, he should be ready for his Journey into the galaxy in eight years." A Journey was a spiritual and educational experience for all who came of age on Yadrat, but they were usually carried out on the being 25th birthday. Having a Journey on someone's 18th birthday was unheard of, but Matthew was not a Yadratan.  
  
"Really," Faris said with no emotion, but deep down inside he was both proud and scared. He was proud at the fact his son was going to surpassing his peers. His fear came from the fact that he wouldn't be able to protect him anymore. He pushed the fear back; his son would be able to take care of himself when he grew up. Faris and his teachers would make sure of that.  
  
"Right now," the Elder started up again. "He has the choice of several majors for the college level schooling. He cannot seem to decide between Engineering, Medical Studies, Tactician, or Astrophysics."  
  
"Why can't he do all of them," Faris asked.  
  
"Do you think he could do it," the Elder questioned Faris as if he were crazy.  
  
"Listen, he is extremely intelligent for someone his age," Faris began. "Plus the fact that he has a visual retention rate of 96 percent as well as a thirst for knowledge itself. I think it should be his decision."  
  
"Gladly," a juvenile voice piped up from behind. They turned to see Matthew standing by the doorframe.  
  
"Are you sure you know what you are doing," the Elder asked. "This is going to be more difficult than anything you have ever been through."  
  
"Yes," Matt replied. "And I can't wait until it begins." Matt's excitement was so strong, it shocked both the Yadratan and his father. They looked at each other and smiled almost evilly. Little did the boy know of what they had in store for his schooling.  
  
******************  
  
Eight years later, Matthew had grown into a fine warrior and scholar. The schooling had been harder than he thought, but it was worth it to see the faces of everyone as he surpassed even the smartest of scholars. He was now seven feet four inches, with plenty of strength, speed, and agility to take on other fighters. (About a power level of 800,000.) Wearing long, green utility pants, a t-shirt under a long sleeve shirt under a fleece jacket, a pair of brown leather gloves, black boots and a black cap, Matt walked to the landing pad that held his parents, the Elder, and his father's old Sayjin Space Pod (SSP). He stepped in front of the Elder and stood straight and still with his tail wrapped around his waist. "For eighteen years, we have taught you, trained you, and protected you," the Elder began his ceremonial speech. "But now, we have taught you all we know."  
  
"We have trained you enough to protect yourself," his father stated as part of the ritual.  
  
"You no longer need to be protected," his mother said. "But now you go out into the galaxy to find your place in it."  
  
"As per our customs," the Elder rasped. "You will now be given the right tools to survive your Journey. Once you have completed it, you can either return here or remain out there amongst the stars. It is our solemn wish that you go safely, justly, and with honor." As the Elder finished, Faris came up the Matthew and handed him a ten-foot box. Matthew opened it and found his family's heirloom, the Lionheart Blade. Matthew took it out and strapped it to his back. Then, his mother came to him and gave Matt another box. When he opened it, he found a shoulder bag, a pair of binoculars, a hygiene kit, a scouter, a bag full of the galaxy's main currency known as gil, and some other useful items. Matt put the shoulder bag on and put the rest of the items in the bag. He bowed his thanks not know if he had the voice to say thank you nor say good bye. He shook his father's hand, hugged his mother, bowed to the Elder, and waved to the crowd in silent good-bye. Then, for the first time in his life, he went into the SSP and closed the door. Next thing Matt knew, he was in Space heading for the nearest planet on his was toward adventure.  
  
******************************** 


	2. Adventure and Tragedy

Matthew had spent several days in the pod so far, and he was a minute away from the planet Meet. He had a lot of time to think during the flight and had just learned his first lesson out in the real world. Sayjin Space Pods don't have enough room for large food storage areas. He had been forced to eat rations after his food ran out. During that time, he had made design plans for an even larger spacecraft for himself several passengers. It was mostly just to pass the time, since he knew there was no way he could build it. Now, he was starving and was inpatient about landing. Meet had a spaceport, so that was great for him. He would be able to get food quickly. His stomach rumbled. He only had to wait a few more seconds.  
  
Booooooom  
  
A Sayjin Space Pod landed on the platform, everyone stared at it. It had been a long time since they had seen a SSP. It started to open, everyone back away, but all they saw was a guy. A big guy they admitted, but just a guy. So, they just returned to their business like every other boring day. But little do they know, that today would not be just an ordinary day.  
  
Matthew stepped out and went straight for the nearest restaurant. 'Someone going out of business soon,' he thought in mock wickedness. He entered and found that there were no lines. He went to the counter.  
  
"What will you have," the guy behind the counter said.  
  
"Two Sayjin Specials," Matt said. The counter guy froze. The only people that order those either had large families or were in fact Sayjins. But that was impossible for a Sayjin to be here, they were all at Earth or fighting somewhere. Yet, this stranger walks in here and orders a large quantity of food out of the blue.  
  
"Coming right up," the counter guy stammered not knowing what else to say. An hour later, he brings back a large tray. No sooner had he set it down, Matthew was eating. All the people in the restaurant stared as this stranger to them ate the food faster than it had taken to cook it all. After he finished, he paid the counter guy and walked out of the restaurant as if it was nothing. That's when they notice his tail. They stared at him until he left and then sighed in relief.  
  
" Hmmmm," Matt grunted. "What should I do now," he thought out loud only to be disturbed by a high-pitched scream. He ran to where he heard it come from and saw several guys surrounding a frightened woman.  
  
"Ok lady, hand over your goods or you'll be giving us more than just dough," the lead thug said with a growl. Before anyone could reply, the lead thug was down on the ground in pain. That is when everyone noticed Matt standing behind him.  
  
"Leave the lady alone," Matt said with an edge in his voice.  
  
"And what if we down," a thug countered.  
  
"You'll all be going to the hospital," the warrior said. But before he could react, a thug grabbed the lady and held a knife to her throat.  
  
"Be a good little boy and don't do anything," the thug said. Matthew, not knowing what to do, complied. They took his sword and shoulder bag looking at them with big toothy smiles.  
  
"Let's get him," a thug said and they all ganged up on Matthew. They hit him with clubs, metal pipes, bats, and other weapons of the like. After an hour, Matthew was a bloody mess.  
  
"What should we do with him," a thug asked as the leader got up. The leader looked around to find that the lady had escaped.  
  
"We toss him," the leader said with disgust at losing a victim like that. So, they carried Matt over to a cliff at the edge of town and through him off. Matt hit the bottom with a sickening thud; he could feel his energy drained to almost nothing. It was as if his body was failing and there was nothing he could do to stop it. But at that time, an old man with his teenaged son happened by.  
  
"Look father, there is someone there," the young boy cried out. They rushed over to Matthew.  
  
"He is dying, but he can be saved," the old man replied. "We must get him to a hospital." And then, everything blacked out.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Ugh," Matt moaned as he woke up.  
  
"Your quite lucky," a voice said. Matt turned and saw a doctor. "You were barely alive when someone found you, but you should be fine in an hour thanks to your genetics."  
  
"I got to get my sword back," Matthew said getting up. Then, he noticed he was in a hospital gown. "But first, my clothes."  
  
"I'm sorry, but you can't leave," the doctor exclaimed as Matthew opened a draw and found his clothes. "Nurse!!" But it was too late; Matt had his clothes back on and was flying out the window.  
  
"Now where are those creeps," Matthew grumbled as he looked down. Then, he saw the glint of light from the market place. He zoomed down and saw the whole group of thugs trying to sell his things. Matthew just landed behind them and yelled," Hey, Cowards." They turned and stared in horror, but they went down with out a sound. "That'll teach you," Matt grunted as he got his things back and went back to his SSP. He entered it and took off. 'Where should I go now,' he thought. Then, he typed in the destination, Planet Freiza.  
  
*********************************  
  
He arrived on Freiza several days later with a great hunger. This time he went to a bar to listen to any rumors. He entered the building and listened to the conversion as he had another Sayjin special.  
  
"Did you hear," a man said. "Someone knows the locations of the fabled Eden!"  
  
'Eden,' Matt thought. 'That's suppose to be paradise.'  
  
"Who," his companion asked.  
  
"Bartz," the man said pointing to another guy in a dark corner. Matthew, being really curious got up and moved to the corner.  
  
"What do you want," Bartz barked.  
  
"The location of Eden of course," Matthew said.  
  
"What're you payin," Bartz asked. Matthew shoved, three hundred gil into the man's hand. While Bartz shoved a disk in Matt's hand and then walked away. Matthew pocketed the disk and went back toward his ship. When he saw a bunch of men in suits beating an old man.  
  
"I haven't got the money," the old man pleaded.  
  
"Well, then," one of the suited men said. "We'll just have to get it another way."  
  
"No, please"  
  
"Hey," Matt yelled. 'I can't believe I'm doing this again,' he thought. The men turned around.  
  
"Do you know who your talking to," the lead one asked.  
  
"No, but you shouldn't be harming a innocent man."  
  
"Well," the other suit said. "We are a part of the Galactic Mafia, and you shouldn't be messin with us." Then they turned around. That was a big mistake on their part. Matthew took them down with a double clothesline to there skulls. He hmphed, and went to his SSP. He got in and inserted the disk. After the download was complete, he took off for Eden.  
  
***************************  
  
Buck was a 16-year-old boy on the planet Eden. The people of Eden looked like humans, but they were more primitive in the technology standard. Buck was no exception at around 6'4", with short blond hair, dark blue eyes, and was muscular built. The Edenese had cars and steel, but no space technology what so ever. Buck lived in the village of Aletica, which was 100 miles away from the nearest town. He was just sitting in a chair watching the stars when he saw a shooting star. 'Odd, there aren't suppose to be any meteors for a year,' Buck thought. He was about get up to go to bed when a loud boom echoed through out the valley.  
  
****************************************  
  
Matthew's SSP had landed 20 miles from where his computer had identified a small village. There had been four cities, 30 towns, and a hundred small villages on this planet. He wanted to get a little closer to the village, but this was the safest place to land. So he was in for a small flight. He took off and went in the direction of the village.  
  
*********************************  
  
The town's people had been inside the meetinghouse for an hour arguing what they should do. "Order," yelled the Mayor. "I know all of you are worried, but lets us solve this calmly."  
  
"Calmly, we should go to the fallen object and see what it is. If it's dangerous, we should destroy it," yelled a man in the front row.  
  
"No, lets just stay here and let the someone else handle it," a woman said in the back.  
  
They were about to start arguing again when, Buck came in shouting," An alien is coming from the area where the thing crashed!" The villages all ran outside to see. It looked human, but it was flying. They all cowered when the creature landed.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Hi," Matthew said happily, but he saw all of them cower. "Uhhh, do you have any food I can eat," he asked shyly, wondering what was wrong. But the all shook their head. He sighed and started to leave when a large wolf-like creature jumped out of the forest. It roared and the villagers fled in fear, but Matthew stood his ground. "Yes, food," he cried for joy as he blasted the monster with an energy attack. A once fierce monster turned into a charred hunk of meat in seconds. The villagers stared in awe and then a loud cheer erupted from them as they charged at Matthew. They lifted him up and kept on cheering. "Whoa," he shouted. "What's all this about?" The Mayor came forward and explained.  
  
"That creature you just killed was a menace to our village," he began. "It was eating our livestock and killing any hunter who went after it. We are indebted to you for helping us, even though it was unintentional." All the villagers agreed.  
  
"Well," Matt said blushing. "Your welcome." He never had a village indebted to him before. It was quite embarrassing as well as cool.  
  
"Then, we shall celebrate," the Mayor said. And a party started. It started off slow and then picked up with the music. The people were dancing and laughing. The feast, they prepared in such a short time, was fabulous. Matthew was having a great time. Suddenly, and little girl, who couldn't have been older than 10, came up and handed him a flower. She was around four feet, with shoulder-length hair a bright blue eyes.  
  
"Thank you, I'm Matthew," he said smiling.  
  
"I'm Katie," she giggled. "That's my brother Buck," she pointed to a guy dancing with several ladies. "And that's my sister, Sara." Matthew looked up to see a girl walking up to him. She looked about the same age as him, who looked like she was 5'8" with bright blue eyes that seemed very playful and long blonde hair that shined in the streetlights.  
  
'She's absolutely gorgeous,' he thought as she came and sat beside him.  
  
"Hey handsome," she said making Matthew blush. "Why don't you come and dance with everyone." This made Matthew blush even fiercer.  
  
"I..I..don't know how," he stuttered making Sara giggle.  
  
"Well then I'll teach you," she whispered in his ear.  
  
"But," he started to protest as she dragged him into the dance circle. She started to teach him and he soon gave up his protests. She taught him slow dances and fast dances and with each passing dance, Matthew's face felt like it was on fire. He had never felt this way. 'Then again,' he thought. 'I've never been around girls my age before.' What was this feeling he felt for her? He could think of an answer as a fast pace dance started. The party lasted until midnight. Everyone was going home to bed, but Matthew had no place to stay. The Mayor decided to give him the guest room in his house until a house could be built for him. That is when Matt found out that Sara, Buck, and Katie were adopted children of the Mayor. Their parents had been killed by the same monster he had killed earlier. Matthew started to think some more about that feeling he had felt for Sara, but decided to think about it tomorrow. So, Matthew lay down in bed and decided to stay there for as long as he wanted.  
  
****************************  
  
Eight years later…  
  
Matthew was sitting on the porch of his house on the outskirts of town. It was peaceful here, it truly was Eden. During his years here, he had become good friends with Buck and Katie. He and Sara had fallen in love and have been dating for six years. He developed some technology for the clinic in the village to help the sick. Matt also found a job as a professional Engineering Consultant. He had a good life. It was now the time of the year when the strongest person in the village would go out in to the forest and hunt monsters to protect the village. That meant he was going out in a little while. He put his hand into his pocket and grabbed onto the container in it. The container held a ring. It was an engagement ring he had bought for Sara. He was planning on proposing to her at the feast tonight. But before he could get up to go, a pair of hands started to massage his shoulders. "Hey handsome," a seductive voice said.  
  
"Hey love," he groaned to Sara as she got rid of the knot forming in his muscles. "You know I've got to leave in a while." He turns around to see her and puts her on his lap, making her giggle.  
  
"Awww," she fake pouted at the thought. This is followed by laughter as Matt tickled her.  
  
"It's only for a couple of hours," he said with a chuckle. "I'll see you when I get back," he stated in a deep voice and kissed her. And turned to leave, but she tuned him back around and kissed him back more forcefully. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss and left for the forest.  
  
*****************************  
  
Meanwhile, another ship has landed. But this one was quiet and filled with criminals and the Don of the Galactic Mafia. The Don was a fat humanoid who had to move around in a hover chair. "Heh, heh, heh. I've finally found you you little shrimp," the Don laughed as his people ran at the village ready to do anything to get the information they wanted.  
  
***************************  
  
Five miles away, Matthew smelled smoke. It was coming from the direction of the village. Matthew got a pit in his stomach, something was wrong. He quickly put his fingers to his forehead and teleported to the village. What he saw made his eyes tear a bit. The village was burning, and there were bodies everywhere. "SARA, BUCK, KATIE" he yelled almost in a panic. He turned the corner and saw Katie, now at the age of eighteen, dead with a hole through her chest. He almost retched at the sight and started running even faster. Soon, he found Buck and the Mayor hanging from a tree by a rope around their necks. Matthew's panic was now completely taking over as he shouted again," SARA!!"  
  
"Matthew," he heard a scream. It was Sara and it was a sound that brought him a bit of hope. He ran towards the voice and saw her in the hands of two people in suits. The same he had beaten up on Frieza.  
  
"Not so fast boy," and voice called out. Matt turned around and found a short, fat man in a hover chair. "I'm Don Kyoto," he said with evil glee. "Welcome to my barbecue!'  
  
"You son of a bitch," Matthew yelled as he started powering up.  
  
"Hold on there," Kyoto said. "One wrong move and your little sweetheart dies."  
  
"Grrrrr," Matthew growled as he stood still his anger cooling down.  
  
"Excellent," the Don cried as he snapped his fingers. Two henchmen came and took Matthew's things. They also cuffed his hands behind his back. Then they commenced to beat him with leather straps. After an hour, they stopped and held him up to see Sara. She was sobbing and looking at Matthew, wanting to run to him. But the henchmen held firm, keeping her beside them. "Now before you die, I'm going to see the look on your face when the last thing you hold dear is destroyed," Kyoto said as he snapped his fingers. The one of the two suits holding Sara brought out a knife and put it to her throat.  
  
"Noooooo," Matt screamed. But it was too late. Everything went into slow motion as the suit slit her throat. Blood spurted out as she fell down to the ground. There, all the air in her exhaled through the hole and she was gone. Grief hit Matthew first, but then a rage started to build. It kept on building and fed his energy. He could feel himself lose control. They had killed her, his one true love. He surrendered to them and they kill her anyway. Lightning started to light the sky in a brilliant fireworks display. He would never be able to see her, listen her, or hold her ever again. The criminals all looked at the sky in fear and then a lightning bolt struck Matthew. He broke free from the henchman's grasp and ripped the handcuffs off him. They would pay for doing this to her and her life. They would pay for what they did to the people of this village. His hair grew longer and turned yellow. They would pay dearly for all they had done. His eyes turned sea green and his muscles bulged. "You will pay!" he screamed causing the ground and sky to shake as if they feared him. His ki aura turned yellow and flared up. He had become a Super Sayjin! He looked around him and suddenly disappeared from the criminals' sight. One by one the henchmen died suddenly without a trace of who had done it. Some had their heads ripped off; some had holes through their chests, and some just completely vaporized. Some had chance to scream in agony, but most never even knew what hit them. Finally, Matthew appeared in front of Don Kyoto.  
  
"Please," Kyoto pleaded as he wet his pants. "Don't kill me, I can give you a lot of money. You can be very powerful if you join me."  
  
"You took everything I held dear and then bribe me with money and power," Matthew shouted. "No, you won't get out of this. You made your decision and now you get the consequences! There is no mercy for the likes of you, not any more!" Matthew grabbed the Don's head and pulled up ripping the head off his body.  
  
**********************  
  
Meanwhile, on Yadrat, Faris and Selene sit up suddenly. They felt sick to their stomachs. They didn't know why, but they know what caused it. Something had happened to their son.  
  
******************************  
  
Once the carnage was over, Matthew powered down and ran over the Sara's body. He took one look and started to weep. Hot tears stung his eyes as he looked at his surrounding see all of his friend's dead. He stood up and began to bury every single body in the village, except for the bodies of Sara and her family. For them, he healed their wounds and put them in stasis chambers. He didn't know why he did it, but it seemed right. He then put them into a tomb and marked it, "Here lies people that had their lives cut short by dishonorable people. May they rest in peace knowing they have been avenged." Matt stood in front of the chambers and put gifts on them. He put Buck's favorite book on his grave. For the Mayor, Matt put a picture of the man's family. For Katie, he put her favorite flower on her grave. He still had the flower she gave him when they had first met. It was dried and pressed, yet it smelled as wonderful as ever. For Sara, he put the container holding the engagement ring and put a separate marker in front of the chamber stating," Here lies Sara Amherst, the woman who will be forever in my heart." After he gave the presents out, he stood there. He remembered all the good times they had together. The first festival he went to, the numerous times they almost had their first kiss only to be interrupted, their first kiss, their first date, they all seemed to come at him at once. And nothing could ever bring her back. Now, he was forced to suffer life without her. He calmed down and packed his things. Then he went out into the wilderness to do some training and meditating.  
  
*****************************  
  
Two years later…  
  
Matthew came out of the wilderness and walked toward his SSP. He had a fresh new scar on his face and facial hair. He had been doing a lot of thinking and had visited the tomb almost every night. No matter what he tried, he could never forget her. He had to get away from Eden. He had to find a planet to settle down on and live in solitude. He would not get involved with anyone else. For almost everyone he had known had died because of him. He would not be able to take such an emotional blow ever again. Before he got to his ship, he sat down by a stream to shave and bath. He also sewed and washed his clothing. No use going to another planet smelling bad. 'But where should I go," he thought to himself. He began to run decisions through his head and finally came up with an answer. Earth, he would go to Earth. The great fighter who had destroyed Freiza lived there, so why couldn't he. Matt picked up his stuff and went to his SSP. He entered it, set coordinates for Earth, and took off with a new look on life. But little did he know, that his plans were going to get twisted upside down. 


End file.
